Magical DoReMi: Witchling Nights
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: The must-read story for all Magical DoReMi fans! Filled with mystery, action, humor, and, of course, magic! Rated T for mild fantasy voilence and some blood reference. THIS IS NO LONGER DISCONTINUED! READ THE FINAL CHAPTER NOW!
1. Part 1: The Beginning

PROLOGUE

It was a rainy night in the Lunaverse. Rain was pouring down, the rivers flooded, and lightning lit up the cloudy sky. Queen Lumina starred out the palace window, gazing at the storm's effect on the town below.

"Something is not right" she sighed "I've never encountered a storm like this before".

"It's been raining like this for hours, my queen" said one of her servants, Hiko.

The two just kept staring out the window until all of a sudden, a bolt of thunder struck the palace, and the power went out. Everything went silent. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the sound of footsteps filled the room. Getting louder and louder...until it stopped completely.

"W-w-who is there?" called out Queen Lumina. There was no reply.

"By order of the queen, show yourself at once!" Hiko ordered. Still no reply.

Everything was dead silent again, the room was very dark. No one moved until suddenly, a figure jumped out of the darkness and knocked the queen to the ground. The mysterious figure wore a black coat with red patches and had chain necklaces and a skull pendant.

"It's been a long time, my queen..." it spoke. Queen Lumina panted as the assailant kept her pinned to the ground.

"Reveal yourself, now". The figure took off it's hood, and the queen and Hiko gasped in shock.

Hiko, in fright, ran out of the room with a lit candle, and fled the palace.

"I cannot believe it! I cannot believe it!" he cried "I need to get to Patina and the witchlings QUICK!".

Hiko poofed up a warp gate and took off into it. Right before he did, and eerie cackle came from the palace in the distance. Hiko escaped into the gate and out of sight.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the unmasked villain locked Queen Lumina in the dungeon.

"Don't struggle, my queen" it laughed "I just want you out of the way long enough for me to get even with those inferior witchlings! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle were all down at the beach, enjoying some ice cream and watching the sunset. While Dorie watched it, her ice cream trickled down her witchling uniform.

The three girls worked as apprentice witches at what is now known as the DoReMi Magic Shop. A while back, Dorie wandered there and met a witch named Patina, their teacher. Dorie found out her secret and accidently turned her into a small green blob. To keep it all a secret, Patina and her assistant, Loreli, had to train Dorie to be a witch to change Patina back. Eventually, Reanne and Mirabelle got sucked into it.

"Uh, Dorie, it's melting" Reanne said.

"I know. I was just thinking".

"What's on your mind, Dorie?" Mirabelle chirped in "Y'seem quiet".

"I was thinking if we were going to be like this forever" Dorie replied.

"I don't know. At sometime or another, we _will _go our separate ways, but we just need to make the times we are together count".

"Right".

The three just kept licking their cones and giggled.

"Well I got to get home now, see you later guys".

"See you" Reanne said.

"Catch you later, Dorie" Mirabelle said.

They got on their brooms and flew off.

Halfway home, Dodo, Dorie's fairy, popped out of her pocket and chased after a butterfly that just fluttered by. Dodo was a fairy that Dorie earned when she completed the fairy test in the Lunaverse. Actually, she failed. Reanne and Mirabelle completed it, but Dorie didn't. Luckily for Dorie, she earned her fairy after searching for a special medicine root for the test moderator when she was sick.

"Dodo!" Dodo chirped when she chased after the butterfly.

"Come back here, Dodo!" Dorie snapped. Out of all the fairies the girls received, Dodo was the one that was the most poorly trained.

Once she Dorie got back to her house, she hid in the bushes and reverted to her normal form.

Once inside, Dorie went upstairs. Just as she went into her room, her little sister, Katelyn, popped out of _her _room and caught her.

"Okay, Dorie. Where were you?".

"Uh, uh, at the beach with my friends".

"And I didn't get to go?"

"You were asleep when I left!"

"Still! You should've woke me up and invite me along"

As Katelyn continued on and on, Dorie went into her room and flopped onto the bed. Pretty soon, she was sleeping.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Hiko's warp opened up inside the magic shop. He accidently fell out it, and knocked things off the shelves.

KER-ASH!!!!

Patina and Loreli woke up to Hiko's arrival and saw him covered in a pile of broken vases.

"Hiko!" exclaimed Loreli "What brings you here?".

"Bad news! Bad news! Bad news!" he pleaded, getting out of the rubbish pile "Queen Lumina has been kidnaped by an evil villain!".

"Who?"

"Can't say, she was gone before I could remember her face, but I remember she said something about the witchlings".

Patina's mouth dropped open.

"You mean that this woman wants the girls?!".

"Yeah" Hiko explained "She warned that if they weren't to show up at the palace in 4 hours, the queen will die!".

"Horrible!" gasped Loreli.

"Despicable! We need the girls here ASAP".

Hiko, Patina and Loreli split up to get Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle. Patina went to get Dorie.

She poked her, but she didn't get up.

"Psst! Kid!". No answer.

"HEY, KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Dorie fell out of bed head first onto the ground.

"Patina, what is it?" Dorie snapped "Don't you know that it's the middle of the night?!".

"We need your help" Patina began "You three need to come with us to the Lunaverse to save Queen Lumina from some mysterious lady. She said that if you guys didn't go to the castle before dawn, it's bye-bye Queen Lumina".

"Okay, I'm in".

A little later, they all met up at the magic shop and went inside.

"This quest is gonna be tougher than a bull in a rodeo" Mirabelle said "I can feel it".

Just then, accordion music came from the closet.

"Aw, man. Not now!" Patina whined.

A witch came out of the closet. It was Connia. She sold various magic items for the girls to sell and use in the shop. Although she was helpful, she was also quite nosy.

"I head about the queen's kidnaping" she began "I am here to help by giving you these fabulous new products from Witch Connia Inc. The Fiddler Armlet! Just load in a few spelldrops, close the lid, choose the magic spell of your choice, perform the chant, and VOILA! Your enemies will be vanquished! Additional spell cartridges available for five spelldrops each. The Fiddler Armlet comes with four pre-installed spell programs; fire, ice, thunder, and heal. Also, were having a special on-"

"SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patina roared.

"My, oh my. _Someone _is a feisty shopper".

Connia gave the girls the armets, wished them luck, and vanished. The quest had began.

TO BE CONTINUED...LOOK FOR PATRT TWO!!!


	2. Part 2: Into the Lunaverse

Magical DoReMi:

WITCHLING NIGHTS

Part 2

In the back of the magic shop was a door that lead to the Lunaverse. In the past, Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle could always use it to go there, but this time, some thing was wrong with it. The door had a few dark purple thistles growing on it. Reanne tried to open the door. She instantly recoiled as one of the thistles extended and poked her hand. Blood dripped from her palm.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her hand on her dress "We can't get in".

"Not to worry, Reanne" Dorie said "The right spell can do the trick".

She waved her wand and performed the spell.

"We might not have a lot of spelldrops in stock, but forget that and please open this lock!".

The magic hit the door, but the door didn't open. Instead, more thorns grew on the door.

"Hey, what gives?" snapped Dorie "Why didn't the door unlock?".

"I've seen this sort of thing before" Loreli said inspecting the door "These thorns can corrupt any magic that tries to get by them".

"How else can we open this door?" Mirabelle asked.

"Let's try using the armlets to break those thistles" Dorie suggested.

They all pointed their armlets at the door and then said:

"With outfits like ours, we surely suffice, so come on and blast some ice!".

A big puff of snow came out of the armlets, sending thousands of ice pellets sailing towards the door. The thistles froze up, and broke.

"Come on, let's go!".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Lunaverse definitely saw better days. Metal men wearing brown robes took many of the town citizens hostage, and putting them in cages. Houses were torn down, and everyone was frowning.

"Whoever this palooka is, she's in for a lot of trouble!" Mirabelle growled.

The gang crept into town, dodging the metal guards and sneaking through alleys. Suddenly, a voice came from the trash can.

"Hey, is...is that Hiko? Hiko!".

The voice from the trash can was Pinky, Hiko's sister. Pinky was different from her brother. She lived in town as a baker's assistant, and she rarely ever visited her sibling in the palace.

"What you doing...oh my gosh! It's Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle! I haven't seen you guys in town ever since you came here for the flora test! How's it going?".

"Not too good" frowned Reanne.

"We heard the new about the queen being kidnapped" Mirabelle said "What are you doing in that trash can?".

"The automaton soldiers came into town the day after we found out about the queen, and they said that they worked for some lady named Petunia".

"PETUNIA?!!" they all shouted in unison..

Petunia was Patina's twin sister. They always fought. But one day, she returned into town and took over the magic shop. Everyone who bought her magical items got lots of bad luck.

Eventually, the girls stopped Petunia, and she disappeared.

"What's SHE doing here?!" Patina barked.

"She of course wanted revenge" Pinky explained "When she kidnaped the queen, she demanded you three as a ransom. All she wants is revenge".

All of a sudden, a loud boom was heard coming from the castle. A large, black funnel cloud circled around it, and a beam of dark purple energy shot down and crashed down into the palace through the skylight.

"If that were true, we wouldn't be seeing THAT thing" Patina snickered.

"Huh? YOU THERE! What do you think you're doing?!".

A guard had discovered where they were hiding and came into the alley. He grabbed Pinky right out of the can.

"Sooooooo, you thought that you could hide from Lord Petunia, eh? Well, you're luck just ran out, baker!".

They carried Pinky to one end of the alley and other guards went after Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Patina, Loreli, and Hiko from the other end.

As she was pulled out, Pinky yelled "You got to stop Petunia! Don't worry about me, just stop her!".

The guards started to attack them. They dodged and pushed them into the wall. As they started to get up, the girls quickly tapped the colored buttons on their Dream Spinners. Their brooms popped out. They grabbed them and made their getaway. As they flew off, one of the guards got on his walkie-talkie.

"My lord, my lord! The witchlings are approaching the palace!".

"Splendid" Petunia's voice said "The pieces are falling into place...".

TO BE CONTINUED...KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR PART THREE AND THE CONCLUSION!!!


	3. Part 3: Confrontation

Magical DoReMi:

WITCHLING NIGHTS

Part 3

The gang swooped in at the back of the palace. One look at the palace, and they all thought "This is gonna be hard".

"Hiko" said Loreli "Do you know any emergency exits we can get inside through?"

"Oh, yes. I know the palace better than the maids. There's a fire escape right over there, but it can only be opened when the fire alarm is off".

"I know just how to open it!" Reanne said.

She loaded up her armlet and pointed it at the smoke detector.

"People say that I am not a liar, so come on, armlet, and give me some fire!".

A mighty fireball burst out and exploded when it hit the wall. Sure enough, the fire alarm buzzed loudly, and the fire escape opened up.

"Great work, Reanne" said Dorie "Let's go, everyone. We've got a petunia to pluck!".

They all scrambled up the fire escape and opened up the door at the top. They all gasped when they saw that the fire escape lead to the staff room. Automatons were reading magazines and playing pool, other watches TV, but most of them stared angrily at the witchlings before them.

"No trespassers allowed! Get out of here!" the tallest automaton growled.

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle each took out a little glass orb.

"Ooooh! You're going to hurt us with Christmas tree ornaments? I'm sooooo scared!" mocked another automaton.

The three girls smashed them onto the ground, and their fairies, Dodo, Rere, and Mimi, each came out! They charged at breakneck speed towards the soldiers and attacked them with a little "fairy kung-fu". They all screamed and ran away, crying for their mommies.

"Hold it!" called Patina.

They all stopped short.

"Do metal men even _have _mommies?".

They all looked at each other, and then ran away, wishing they had a mom to cry for.

"That was weird" said Dorie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A while later, they finally got to the top of the palace, and entered the throne room It sure looked like Petunia had a lot of time on her hands. Giant gears that looked like they'd be from a clockwork tower mashed together, and made lots of noise. A bunch of pipes and wires connected to a portal in the center of the room. By the portal, Petunia stood.

"It took you all a while to get here" she giggled "And now that you're here, let's play pinata!".

A winch lowered a cage with Queen Lumina in it, her mouth was duct-taped.

"You monster!" shouted out Dorie.

"Am I?" asked Petunia "Let's find out, shall we? DARK SPIDER! I SUMMON YOU!!!".

A giant, hairy spider dropped from a huge web in the corner of the ceiling and roared.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" cried Reanne "I hate spiders!!".

The evil beast attacked them, it's long legs sweep-kicked them onto the ground.

Their uniforms were tattered and beaten, blood dripped from their noses.

"Petunia. Why are you doing this for just revenge?".

"Revenge? Ha! This is not _just _for revenge, it's for something BIGGER! Finish them, Dark Spider!". And she vanished into the portal.

The spider came towards the girls, growling and gnashing his sinister fangs. It looked like it was all over for our heroes, until suddenly, a red streak swiped across the spider, causing him to fall to the ground. The red streak slowed down enough so that Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle could see who it was. It was Katelyn and Pinky!

"Need some help?" they called down.

"Katelyn!" they all cheered.

"Pinky!!!" cried Hiko "I can't believe you're alive!".

"This little witchling saved me from the guards that carried me away back at the alleyway. I told her about what you guys were doing, so she wanted to help.

Dorie rolled her eyes "Yeah, that's my little sister for you".

By now, Dark Spider had gotten up and started to attack again.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves!" Mirabelle snapped.

She loaded up spelldrops into her armlet, and pointed it at the spider.

"We seem to be in deep blunder, so help us out by summoning thunder!".

An electrical burst stunned the spider for a short time, but he instantly regained strength.

"We'll keep him busy for now" said Katelyn and Pinky "Just go and get Petunia!".

The gang did as they were told. They jumped into the portal.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Part 4: The Final Showdown

As the portal vanished and the three girls stepped out, they saw that Port Mystic was in chaos. Meteors were raining down from the sky, tidal waves swept through the streets, and people were running for their dear lives.

"This is all Petunia's work." said Dorie.

"We better find her and put a stop to her plans before the entire town is ripped apart!" Reabbe replied.

The three girls took off on their brooms through the sky. They dodged lightning bolts back and forth until they came to a giant wall made of glowing black crystals.

"How do we get in?"

"Let's try our armlets." suggested Mirabelle.

"Which spell?"

They thought hard for a moment, then Dorie said "I know! Let's try all three at once!"

Dorie loaded up the fire cartridge, Reanne loaded up the ice cartridge, and Mirabelle loaded up the thunder cartridge. They all said their chant together.

"_To save the earth from going black..._"

"_...To destroy this wall with pure knack..."_

"..._And prove that Petunia's a total hack..."_

"_INITIATE A TRIO ATTACK!"_

All at once, the fire, the ice, and the thunder joined together and blew a large hole in the wall.

"We did it!"

"Now let's get in there and save the town!"

They swooped into the fissure, but Petunia was nowhere to be found!

"Hey! Where is she?"

Reanne found a note on the ground. She picked it up and read it "Look up."

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle all looked up an saw Petunia falling from the sky. She stopped in mid-air "So, you followed me, eh? I warned you not to mess with me, so now I think we should have a little fun!" Petunia put her hands in the air and a barrage of flaming meteors came down upon them. The girls quickly dodged them "Wanna surrender now? Or do you want me to show you even more or my powers?"

Mirabelle got up off the ground "No way! We'll never surrender!"

Petunia raised her hands in the air again, and a giant bolt of lightning came down in a split-second, sending the three girls flying in every direction "Now do you surrender?"

Dorie got up and shot out magic at Petunia. She got knocked back.

"We already told you. No!"

Petunia got back to her feet "If you're going to retaliate, it's time we make this even more fun!"

Petunia raised her hand sin the air again. At first, nothing happened, then a colossal wave hit the town, sending everything underwater except the crystal walls that Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Petunia were in.

"There's no escape, this time! Now it's a strict fight to the death! COME ON!"

Petunia started firing volley after volley of magic at the girls. Dorie avoided them and started shooting back. Reanne was running like the wind around and around in circles trying to dodge the attacks. Mirabelle was shooting back, just like Dorie was doing.

The three girls ran for cover behind a rock to catch their breath.

"How will we defeat her? She's too powerful!" gasped Reanne.

Suddenly, something came down from the sky and hit Dorie on the head.

"Ouch! What was that?"

Mirabelle picked it up "Shining Harmony Fiddler Armlet cartridge. Copyright 2010 Witch Conia Inc."

"Maybe this will help us!"

"You're right!"

The three girls stepped away from the rock, side by side.

"We're not afraid of you, Petunia!" called out Mirabelle.

Petunia stopped firing and listened "Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"'Cause we got a secret weapon on our side!"

"Haw haw! What kind of secret weapon! You're just witchlings! I can squash you like bugs!"

"I'd like to see you try!" yelled Reanne, angry.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Petunia charged at them, fire trailing behind her ,and a small purple force field around her.

"One..." said Dorie.

Petunia charged closer.

"...Two..."

Petunia was about to run into them. It seemed like it was all over until...

"...THREE!"

The girls stuck out their armlets and performed Shining Harmony "WITH THE POWER OF HOPE AND FRIENDSHIP, DESTROY PETUNIA AND SAVE THE EARTH!"

A humongous ray of golden energy burst out of the armlets and blasted Petunia. As the ray faded, she was in total pain.

"Ugh! Defeated again! Why do you girls always mess up my plans?"

"Good triumphs over evil. Always." explained Mirabelle.

"Argh! This still isn't the last you'll hear from me! I'll get you girls, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday. I swear..."

Petunia disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As she vanished, the town started to return to normal. The flood cleared up, the meteors stopped falling, and they sky was pretty and blue again. Everyone cheered loudly, happy that everything was fine again.

Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle crept away from the cheering crowd, hoping not to be seen, and they leapt through the portal and back to the present.

Later on that day, Queen Lumina held an award ceremony.

"Girls, without you, I would've been captive forever. But thanks to your teamwork and determination, you three have saved not only me, but the entire Lunaverse."

The Queen held out glass medals with sparkling jewels embedded in them "These medals are a token of my thanks. Take them as your reward."

"Thank you, Queen Lumina." said Dorie as she and Reanne and Mirabelle each took a medal.

Queen Lumina sat up "That's not the last award I'm giving out." She turned to Hiko "For my dear butler, Hiko, I award him with a medal of bravery for his dedication to helping the witchlings on their quest."

Amaretta walked up to Hiko and gave him a medal.

"Aw, shucks!" blushed Hiko "It was nothing, really!"

The entire crowd cheered for the three girls. Patina and Loreli were in the crowd cheering, too.

"Those girls really came through" smiled Patina "Im proud of them."

"Me too." said Loreli "It's hard to imagine what would become of the Lunaverse if they didn't defeat Petunia!"

As they watched the crowd cheer, Dorie, Reane, and Mirabelle were smiling and hugging each other.

"I guess we will be friends forever after all!" said Dorie.

"Yeah. We shouldn't let anything get in the way of our friendship." replied Reanne.

"Like Petunia?"

"Especially Petunia!" giggled Mirabelle.

The three girls all laughed.

**THE END**


	5. Important Message from the Author

**Thank you for reading Witchling Nights. A thousand apologies go out to the people I **

**disappointed by discontinuing it. Making Magical DoReMi fanfictions have always been **

**fun to make, and I'm glad you all enjoyed them.** **I am now currently working on a new**

**Magical DoReMi fanfiction series, so be on the lookout for that coming out soon.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading this story, please check out my profile for polls and **

**interesting** **little tidbits**, **and I wish you all a happy (and safe) Halloween!**

**-DoReMi Boy 178**

_**The envy of Magical DoReMi haters everywhere!**_

**P.S. I'm going out as a Pokemon trainer for Halloween! Please put in the comments section what **_**you're**_** going to be for Halloween!**


End file.
